Evil Resurfaced
by Sir ADHD
Summary: Nergal gone. Three Assassins. Power. Love. A Resurfaced Enemy. Matthew joins with Legault and Jaffar in Ostia. Little do they know that among them is an evil they are not prepared for.
1. A fresh Start

1. A Fresh Start

As he turned down the back of one of many Ostian alleys his hand shot straight to his belt where he had two concealed silver daggers. He chuckled to himself realising the toll this newfound anxiety was taking on him.

Ever since he left Eliwood and the rest of the group moments before the final battle with Nergal, Matthew was constantly looking over his shoulders, waiting for one of Eliwood's loyal soldiers to come out and attack him. He relaxed a little. Eliwood wasn't the kind to hold grudges and from what had reached his ears, Eliwood and his small army of warriors had defeated Nergal and his minions.

This certainly wasn't the only thing troubling Matthew. A few days after news reached his ears of Eliwood's victory, he found himself confronted by two people he knew very well. Jaffar and Legault had searched for him with the intent to have him join their ranks. They told him how, after the battle with Nergal, they had run away to Ostia with a plan to make themselves rich men. They were going to become crime lords, and when Matthew scoffed at the notion he remembered that all three of them had become incredibly skilled and more powerful during their time with Eliwood's put-together army. So Matthew, always up for new things - which Matthew often found himself laughing at, knowing before his time with Eliwood that would've been a completely untrue statement – had decided to go along with them.

So now Matthew's current journey was to his friends' hideout having come from a meeting with their possible first business dealing, except he had only bad news - or at least to him it was and was hoping it would be to them too. The man who he had met with had a quite blunt proposition, he wanted his two sons killed in such a way that no questions would be asked. Matthew found this unsettling as when he joined with Jaffar and Legault, that hadn't specified to what extent their crimes would be. Certainly Jaffar, who had shown so much compassion after befriending Nino, would not go along with such a proposition, and Legault, even though that man kept so much of himself to himself, was in no way a murderer. Yes, all three of them had killed people, and Jaffar is most definitely an assassin but a redeemed one at that. All these thoughts and more nearly overwhelmed him as he uttered the secret password through a slit in his new gang's hideout's door.

As the door swung open Matthew was greeted by a most astounding sight. Behind a large desk on the right side of the (newly) luxuriously furnished room, were two naked girls scrambling to get their clothes on, but stopped abruptly as Legault entered the room via a back door which Matthew didn't remember being there when they had 'purchased' the building.

"So you finally return to us Matty" Legault dramatically exclaimed. Matthew shuddered visibly at the word 'Matty', how he hated that name which Legault so often called him nowadays. "Yes I do return Leggy," Matthew said sarcastically, "and to a rather confusing sight", he finished by nodding in the direction of the girls who he assumed where whores of some kind.

"These girls," Legault said following Matthew's gaze "are new recruits, and have just finished proving themselves as worthwhile". Legault chuckled at the obvious joke, but ground his glee to a stop when he saw Matthew wasn't showing any signs of amusement.

"Where is Jaffar at this late hour, I believe he will want to hear the news I bring from my meeting" Matthew said after the pause that followed Legault's fading laughter. "I have absolutely no idea where that confused assassin is, and I don't think it any of my care where he goes" Legault added with a smile "as long as he returns to us in one piece". "We aren't going to make a very efficient group if we do not keep check of each others' whereabouts" Matthew stated, staring hard at Legault, trying to discern what was putting Legault in this unusual happy mood – apart from his obviously pleasurable experiences involving the 'new recruits'.

* * *

Later that night all three companions were sitting around discussing what Matthew told them about his meeting and how the man wanted his two sons killed. This was only a little while after Jaffar returned from some 'unfinished business' and wearing a rather fancy looking necklace that had one slightly off-centre centrepiece that was as black as night, making it compliment his dark attire quite splendidly.

"You can't seriously be contemplating carrying out this man's wishes Legault" Jaffar shouted incredulously, "I know for a fact that murder is beyond you… and don't you dare even think that I would undertake such a task". Matthew felt greatly relieved that his assumptions about Jaffar hating the idea were correct.

After a few seconds pause Jaffar spoke up again. "I agreed to go along with you Legault, because no matter what I say, I have nothing if I don't have work to do, and what you have offered is indeed good use for my skills, _but_, never again will I kill someone without what I consider to be good reason, and some fat, wealthy man wanting his sons killed is completely without reason".

Jaffar exhaled loudly and then sat down and turned his head away, thinking that he wasn't getting through to Legault.

Legault sighed and was about to speak when he paused and moved back into his contemplative, seated pose. After a long while he finally sighed again and got up and started to pace the large, yet surprisingly sparse room.

"I am assuming from what you have told me Matty that you agree with Jaffar?"

"Yes, stealing, treasure hunting, and bounty hunting - which I assure you is different to hired killings - are all within my abilities, but until we have proper reason to kill this man's sons, I suggest we put our efforts into something else." Matthew considered his words and was pleased with the way they came out. He looked over to Jaffar hoping to lock eyes with him, to let the powerful Jaffar know that Matthew was on his side.

"Then I believe we would all benefit from going out and exploring this city, making contacts and finding your so-called 'suitable dealings'. I have business to attend to if we plan on getting this little, shall we call it, _gang_ of ours properly recognised." Legault tapped his fingers together, pondering the expected but surprisingly strong opposition to the idea of killing. As far as Legault was concerned, anything was worth it for more power, and he liked nothing better then killing people.

Matthew looked to Jaffar and when their eyes met they nodded at each other then conferred the agreements on Legault. He bid them a hasty goodbye and amusingly made his way to his bedroom where Matthew and Jaffar knew he had left sleeping the two 'new recruits'.

Being the pragmatists that they were, Matthew and Jaffar decided between themselves that Matthew would work the eastern side of Ostia doing what Legault bade them, and Jaffar would do similarly in the western side of Ostia. They both departed the hideout to the accompaniment of screams of pleasure coming from Legault's room. Another shadow exited the door and followed Matthew down and out of the alleyway.


	2. Friends Made

2. Friends Made

Matthew made his way east silently, yet with a bounce in his step. He grew up on the streets of Ostia and was well aware that Jaffar had drawn the short straw with his acceptance of working the western side of Ostia.

He soon realised that his love of vice was resurfacing, for he knew well that on the eastern side of Ostia were many brothels, many rich men with big houses and even bigger treasure troves, there were old friends of his that frequented the bars and taverns that so populated the outskirts of Ostia, that if they were all having a busy night they almost perfectly outlined the city borders.

A shuffle off to the left behind him snapped him out of his pleasant musing and he had his two silver daggers in hand quickly and without even having to consciously pull them out.

Then, out of the darkness, stepped one of the girls whom Matthew had assumed was 'busy' with Legault. He didn't let his surprise show though; he had spent the majority of his life as an Ostian spy, a job which required him to be in full control of his emotions and his mouth.

"You would be wise not to sneak up on me like that, and especially not on Jaffar, for you see you would be dead if it were not for the fact that I, unlike Jaffar, talk before attacking" Matthew said with a grin, managing to sound threatening and cheerful at the same time.

"It wasn't my intention to sneak up on you Matthew" the girl said softly and sincerely as she walked towards him, "I am simply here to tag along, for I believe I need no longer pleasure that pompous Legault to cement my place in this group… I prefer to use my _other_ skills". With that Matthew put away the dagger in his left hand and concealed the other in his right hand should he need it, he then took up a relaxed but ready – always ready – posture.

"Fair enough, we must make haste for the McGuile Inn; I have old friends there that should be able to help us get word on the street of our little group."

She nodded at him and they started on their way again. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Alexia, but you can just call me Alex." Matthew nodded and went to look down the path, but they came under torchlight and he couldn't help but look her up and down.

She had blue hair, so blue that it would put Hector to shame. She had a few strings of hair over her left eye that flittered every time the wind blew. Her eyes were also blue but yet they seemed hard and cold. As he eyes went further down he couldn't help but admire her well endowed and shapely bosom. Her clothes were a lot like Matthew's except they were a very dark shade of purple and were slightly frilly, also, she had a skirt bottom that was quite short and showed off a slightly tanned skin that was made more impressive by the torchlight.

As they continued on their way they looked at each other and smiled. Matthew believed they would become good friends. Alex, on the other hand, had something much simpler and enjoyable planned.

* * *

Legault gave one final thrust, relieving himself and groaning in ecstasy. The girl underneath him, Jessica by name, moved out from under him and put her breasts to his mouth making him suckle on them, and then she grabbed Legault's hand and moved it inside her, in and out she moved it, groaning until finally she orgasmed and fell forward onto Legault, letting him fondle her breasts.

"It gets better every time" Legault sighed contentedly.

"Want to go again, I'm always ready" Jessica said seductively.

Legault pushed her off him and moved to his clothes he had thrown on the end of the bed. He flicked them a few times then put them on and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Jessica lying on her side on the bed, feeling angry at the fact that he left her when she was still unsatisfied.

Legault knew his destination. He intended on having another talk with this man who sought to have his sons killed. Legault cackled wickedly; he didn't need Jaffar or Matthew, two small children were no hard task.

* * *

Jaffar made his way along the busy streets very swiftly, he hated having so many eyes trained upon – and having been a great assassin, he was a firm believer that there were probably enemy eyes and crossbows trained on him as well.

He wasn't completely sure of his direction, but he decided if he got lost, then that might help him start to learn his way around.

Quick as death, he skittered into a side alley and then another, and another after that, until he came to a dead-end, but to Jaffar the (redeemed) Assassin, not all dead-ends were dead.

On the left was an abandoned ladder, and straight ahead was a tall wall. In the blink of an eye Jaffar had the ladder propped against the wall and he moved back to the alley's entrance. He turned and sprinted to the ladder, leaping atop the highest rung of it, and he propelled himself on to the narrow ledge that was the top of the wall. Jaffar quick-stepped along its length, then when he came to the end, jumped onto the roof of a nearby building.

Jaffar congratulated himself on getting such an excellent vantage point, when, to his surprise – how he hated being caught by surprise – he realised he wasn't the sole occupant of this roof-top.

Out came Jaffar's famed twin Killing Edges. He tapped each one once against the centrepiece of his necklace and they each made a whistling sound. Both blades, upon touching the centrepiece, became almost impossibly sharp.

* * *

Matthew and Alexia made great progress towards their destination and within a few minutes stood outside the McGuile Inn.

"Well, let's not just stand out here like statues" Alexia said nervously, the wind was picking up and it was starting to go beyond a cool breeze.

Matthew didn't hear her the first time, but instead, was deep in thought, remembering the time long past when he was a regular patron at the McGuile Inn. Remembering the times he spent at the Inn talking to friends, talking to his dearest Leila, talking to his father.

He didn't have time to continue his thoughts further as Alexia got sick of waiting. She gave him a sharp nudge, then swiftly moved the door and swung it open.

It wasn't the transition from the cold outside to the warm inside that made both Matthew and Alexia feel disoriented, nor the brightness and over-crowdedness of the inn. In fact, it was completely the opposite; the inn was barren and dank.

Matthew stumbled over his words while trying to say them, "Wha… no, but it's… father?"

"They sure are a lively bunch at the McGuile Inn aren't they" Alexia said with a chortle. She stopped when she realised that Matthew was already back out the door, Alexia quickly caught up with him and skidded to a stop to give Matthew some space, knowing that the Inn was obviously important too him and she knew he probably felt homeless.

Matthew sunk to his knees in the middle of the crossroad where he had stopped. Not caring who was watching or listening, not caring about anything in fact – Matthew started to cry.

After a few minutes Matthew got to his feet, red-eyed and with a cold, sickly – and angry? – look on his face. He walked over to Alexia and looked at her for a moment. She brought a hand up to wipe his tears away.

Matthew gave a weak laugh then started walking back the way they came. Alexia followed close behind, half because she felt like he needed space, and half because she had no idea why she was feeling sad for another person, something that Alexia, the abandoned daughter of Lord Uther, had never done before in her life.


	3. Enemies Awoken

3. Enemies Awoken

Jaffar counted about ten of them; big, burly lance wielders wearing a collage of armour obviously stolen from people they killed. It did a lot to give them all a frightening appearance.

Jaffar was far from frightened, he had never to this day been frightened, and besides, how do you frighten death himself. Jaffar shook his head at that notion, that was the old him, he was now a more controlled man; he was a man who talked and questioned first, and attack only if someone moved to attack him.

Jaffar stood up straight and relaxed, but made no move to put his weapons away (even the new him was always going to be armed and ready). Jaffar realised that these men were most likely henchmen of some kind and would probably attack him no matter what he said, so Jaffar decided he would kill these men – he shuddered at the brutally logical decision – then find their employer or leader.

Jaffar noticed that their ranks had grown a bit and a few more ruffians were coming out of hiding spaces. It was too late to back out he told himself and assumed his battle ready position; that being the position in which he had already killed three of their numbers. Jaffar chuckled to himself.

* * *

Legault and Matthew came close to passing each other, but instead Legault went down a street to his left which Matthew went past half a minute later.

Unlike Legault, Matthew had no real destination, he came past a street that would take him to a house full of women that he might soothe his sorrows, but alas Matthew was aware enough of his surroundings to know that he had a female companion, who, from what he knew of her, would be slightly insulted if Matthew did such a thing.

At that thought Matthew stopped his aimless walking and doubled back to walk beside Alexia. Seeing the confused look in her eyes – not so unlike his own confused look he displayed a few minutes ago – Matthew put an arm around her shoulders.

It seemed that at that moment she snapped back into reality, she followed the length of Matthew's arm to look him in the eyes.

He smiled at her but she didn't return the expression. Instead she stared hard at him. "What do you want?" she sighed, for Alexia, in her years, 'knew' that and arm around her shoulders meant the man doing it wanted to have his way with her – she nearly broke into tears then knowing how many men hadn't even put an arm around her shoulder first.

"Umm… to exchange words with another human being" Matthew stated, using sarcasm to cover-up how taken aback he was.

"Is that all?" Alexia spat at him, which made Matthew take his arm off her and step back to lean on a nearby wall whilst displaying a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure I am following you Alex, I assure you I have no hidden agenda or…" Matthew stopped mid-sentence, catching on to the problem at hand. "How many?" Matthew asked simply, this time leaving Alexia with the puzzled look.

"How many," he repeated "have hurt you that you can't even realise true concern?" Alexia's shocked look told him all he needed to know.

Moving slowly towards her, he grabbed her hand and said "I think it's time I showed you the justice you deserve". He led her down some long and winding roads, finally stopping to let her see the building that he brought her too. "Alex, this is a prison".

* * *

Another ruffian came in from the right side of Jaffar, swinging his lance as though it were a halberd, but Jaffar chopped away at the lance as the man came in until he was holding only a short stick of wood. The man improvised and threw that stick at Jaffar, but Jaffar was too quick, he slapped the stick away and roundhouse kicked the man, sending him spinning to the floor, far from conscious.

Two spears came flying over the large group of men moving in towards Jaffar. Jaffar cut-off the pointy ends of both spears by rolling his swords back in and flicking the blades out with his wrists. This set him up so as the group of men ran in at him, he stabbed straight out instantly killing two of the ruffians, all the others reacted by launching their lances in at him, but Jaffar jumped out and over to the left side of them. Then he ran along the outside of the semi-circle of ruffians with his blades extended, leaving them all lying in their own blood.

He then ran over to the two men left that didn't have any weapons because, alas, they had thrown them at Jaffar in the earlier group attack.

Jaffar was equally co-ordinated with both his hands, so, when he threw his Killing Edges out at them, his left blade went through the neck of the ruffian on the right and his right blade – which flew over in an arc – cut off the right leg of the ruffian on his left.

After retrieving both Killing Edges he walked over to the man who had his leg cut off. He pressed his blade against the other leg of the man and told him to call to his leader or whoever was in charge.

A few seconds later Jaffar got his wish and he set himself in a position that would best suit him in the coming scenario; the position where as soon as someone came on top of the roof with him, they would be as good as dead.

* * *

Legault came out of the meeting with the man very happy. The man had told him that his two son's would be at the nearby brothel, which the man said that he owned, and Legault asked as payment, to be able to use the building's services free of charge.

So Legault made his way quickly to the building, holding in his hand a signed card that was his payment for the assassination.

He went inside and showed the card and was swiftly moved along to another room with only two other occupants, both of them being quite caught up in their own activities to notice Legault's arrival.

Legault motioned for three of the women against the wall and they came over. Telling himself to remember the point of him being here he quickly thought of a way to be pleasured and keep and eye on his targets. He ordered the two girls he thought the prettiest and told them to have sex in front of him, and he didn't really order them other one (as it wasn't common for men to so instruct whores), instead he grabbed her head and brought it down to his crouch and pulled down his pants.

It was hard to focus in that position but he managed to hold himself together. He watched as one of the boys (who he was surprised to see was only about ten) made the girl he was with bend down, and clutched her breasts as he moved himself in and out of the girls open arse. The other boy who was a fair bit older, and seemed to be even more extravagant then Legault's own choosing of women. Around him he had three naked women masturbating themselves and making loud groaning noises (which Legault found quite appealing) while he was fellatioed by another girl.

Legault noticed that the two guards stationed at the room's entrance had been led away by some of the girls – Legault knew who had made that order – and so Legault took it as his chance to get the job done.

Grabbing the head of the girl who was busy working his loins, he threw her to the side and he walked straight past the two girls he ordered to have sex, straight up to the ten-or-so year old boy. Legault took out his slender scimitar. He took a moment to look over it has he had done so many times since he had stolen it off Lyn, who had in fact stolen it off Lloyd in the final battle against Nergal. It was fairly long and slender, but possessed the sturdiness of a rock. It was called the Regal Blade, and was considered one of the greatest blades ever forged.

Not wasting anymore time he swiftly slid the blade into the boy's back – unfortunately the pain coincided with the boy's tremendous orgasm – and the boy shuddered violently then fell to the floor dead.

Moving quickly, Legault cut the head off the whore, who, to the boy's credit, had climaxed long before him and was panting fiercely, then kept walking straight to the older boy. The boy must have seen what happened as he hurriedly threw the girl off him and put his pants back on, drawing out a long, simple sword in the process.

"Who are you?" the boy panted, obviously spent from his 'exercises'.

"Does it matter?" Legault told him softly. Legault advanced confidently, he brought his scimitar up and across to bat away the all-or-nothing attack of the boy. He pivoted and came in at the boy's knees and slashed away at them. Legault walked out of the room leaving the boy lying in his own blood.

On the way out Legault made no move to hide the blood on him or to hide his face (which was also covered in blood).

What Legault didn't realise was that while he was walking to the door, a pair of eyes watched him leave – and those eyes belonged to a man that knew Legault well, or now, seeing the blood, knew the old Legault well.

* * *

Jaffar laughed quietly when the leader arrived on the roof. The man was wearing a black tuxedo with lots of little frills and bangles on the ends. Jaffar stopped laughing when the man turned around to look him in the eyes, drawing out an impressive looking Silver Blade.

"Never did I think that I would become a target of an assassin," the man winked at Jaffar "but I take it as an honour that it is one such as you Jaffar". Jaffar kept eye contact with the man.

"Pray tell me, why exactly did you kill all my guards, or even better, why are you in Ostia?" them man asked, honestly confused by Jaffar's appearance at his palatial home.

"Your men advanced on me," Jaffar smirked, "I attacked."

"Ah, fair enough." The man paused for a moment, probably thinking what could be done with this situation. "I am Ames, I am a prominent 'businessman' in Ostia, and you'll find there are many of us Jaffar".

"I don't see your point but I'll keep that in mind" Jaffar said simply.

"Well Jaffar, you see I make it my business to know everything that goes on in Ostia, and I am well aware of your little band's attempts to be recognised."

"And..?" Jaffar said at the man, his arms out wide in a questioning pose.

"I intend to put a stop to your gang before you get too powerful" Ames smiled wickedly, "I never underestimate my opponents, now lets see how you fair against a true warrior, assassin".


	4. Behind Closed Doors

4. Behind Closed Doors

"You're joking right?" Alexia scoffed at Matthew, "I know what a jail is, and I'm telling you no one cares about men who rape women!"

"That's where you are wrong my friend; the authorities care greatly." With that Matthew grabbed her hand again and took her inside the building.

Once they were inside, Matthew ushered Alexia to a seat then walked over to a man in finely crafted armour. He and the man exchanged words that Alexia couldn't hear and then Matthew returned to her holding a set of keys. "Let's have a look shall we?" Matthew said with a smile, and Alexia, so intrigued by this man couldn't help but smile as well.

Matthew didn't even use the keys to open the cell door; he took out his trusty adamantine lock-pick set and opened the door quicker then if he had used the keys. As they entered Matthew shut the door behind them.

Alexia nearly fainted as they entered the cell. As soon as men saw her they did all number of gross things; one man even pulled down his pants and put his penis through the bars and out in front of her – which he soon regretted as it was lying on the floor, severed from his body, a few seconds later. There was an overwhelming smell of urine that Matthew, having grown-up on the streets was more then used too, but it pained him too watch as Alexia tried to adjust to the smell.

"These men are all in here for crimes of adultery and rape," Matthew turned to Alexia with a serious face "The man just ahead of us is to be publicly castrated, but he has been constantly asking to be killed in his sleep." With that Matthew handed her one of his daggers and bade her to go to him.

"Release your anger; it does you no good to keep it bottled up Alex."

Alexia actually ran over to them man, who woke suddenly just as the dagger entered his skull. Soon he was nothing but a lump of bleeding flesh; and Matthew helped them exit the prison so as the guard didn't see Alexia in her newly blood-stained clothes.

She and Matthew walked along the backstreets back to the hideout without speaking, but Alexia couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I just want to say thank you, thanks for everything," she then added with a blush, "I'm not used to men treating me kindly, or even acknowledging my existence let alone my feelings."

With that she pushed Matthew up against a nearby wall and kissed him, and after a few seconds he returned the favour, moving Alexia around so he had her pinned against the wall – but, Alexia smiled inwardly, not against her will.

* * *

Ames swung his Silver Blade down towards Jaffar's ankles. Jaffar jumped and somersaulted over Ames head, but alas, Jaffar underestimated the man's skill, and was nearly cut in half when Ames brought the Blade up and swung it over his head, which Jaffar had to smash both his Edges against to deflect the strong Blade.

When Jaffar landed on the other side of the man when he kept running hoping that Ames would follow him, and to Jaffar's delight he did.

Jaffar ran straight at the wall ahead of him and jumped at it feet first, and with his finely honed leg muscles pushed against it, sending himself cannoning back at Ames. But again Ames proved too skilful, for when Jaffar was launched back at him he simply set his feet in and held his Blade out at Jaffar's oncoming head forcing Jaffar to drop himself short of Ames' Blade, so when Jaffar got to his feet he had to skip back a few steps so that Ames couldn't strike him down.

"Surely the Angel of Death can fight better then this; what would Nergal think if he saw the great killer turned into some fancy-fighting schmuck", Ames words stopped Jaffar in his tracks.

"Ah, mistake one my assassin friend – _never_ pause." At those words Jaffar felt an arrow sink into his left thigh, then another into his right, and when he looked up at Ames he saw two archers approaching Ames from behind, and when they got there, the one on the left continued walking and pulled out a tiny crossbow and aimed it squarely at Jaffar's forehead.

"Halt soldier," Ames commanded "let us see what happens when word gets out that the famed Angel of Death is up for sale," Ames grinned wickedly "or for torture." Jaffar gave Ames a look of sheer contempt – and fear? – Jaffar was disgusted at himself.

"To the dungeons you shall go, my friend, for we don't want your little thief friends to come rescue you."

* * *

They ran inside a nearby house and slammed the doors shut; not stopping to think it might be occupied – which luckily it wasn't. They ran over to the bed but didn't quite make it, instead setting themselves up against the end of the bed.

Matthew hitched up Alexia's skirt, and with her aid managed to release her breasts from the confinements of her thief's robes.

Pulling her underwear down around her ankles Matthew slid himself inside her, and Alexia gasped in delight. Staring at her breasts, Matthew found himself becoming incredibly erect, and made Alexia start gasping for more. Faster and faster Matthew pounded his groin against hers until he heard Alexia sigh and felt warm liquid fill up around his penis.

He kept going for a little bit longer until he groaned and relieved himself of his load, and to his surprise, heard Alexia sigh again as she climaxed for a second time.

"I love you" Alexia sighed, and they fell to the bed still joined together and kissed each other passionately until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jaffar tried to crane his head to see Ames, but the chains the guards put him in were braced so Jaffar could hardly move at all.

After Ames' decision to keep Jaffar locked up, they had blind-folded him and led him down a series of long walkways and Jaffar felt as if he must be going further underground as the air was quite stale around him. They finally stopped where Jaffar was currently in chains.

Jaffar's thoughts drifted back to the battle against Ames, to the moment when Ames talked about Nergal. The reason that statement had given Jaffar pause was quite simple, Nergal was the one who trained him, because early on in life Jaffar figured out the ruse that was his upbringing; Nergal was his father.

Two words brought Jaffar out of his reverie, "Kill him?" said an unknown voice, a woman's by the sound of it, "No, at least not yet" said another voice that Jaffar recognised to be Ames'.

"Whatever you want," said the female voice, "but remember, he is almost certainly too dangerous to be kept alive." Then the woman added coldly, "Make sure whatever you do, it ends with his death."

Where are you Matthew? Legault? Jaffar thought, for the first time in a long time – perhaps ever – Jaffar needed help; Jaffar was afraid. Jaffar heard a loud creak as a door shut somewhere behind him. He was amazed at how the darkness was finally scary to him.

* * *

The man rushed along the familiar alleyways, with an exact destination in mind. Having seen Legault enter the brothel without blood on him, and leaving with blood on him, the man could only suspect that Legault had fallen far, far from grace.

As he rounded a corner he saw that he needn't go all the way to his destination, the person he wanted to see was right in front of him.

"Good day, Lord Hector" said the surprised young women, "Where is your destination that you rush so?" She moved closely to the man, obviously curious.

"Actually Nino, you're my destination and the word I bring should hopefully shock you as much as it shocked me".


	5. Author

From the Author

Hehe, you gotta love being an author.

To Readers,

I have taken quite a few liberties with my story as you might have realised. I don't need you to like it the story but I ask that you do a few things for me.

1. At least try to enjoy the story though it may not follow the Fire Emblem story line. So don't go flaming me for that or anything.

2. I will continue to write this story and update it almost daily, then probably weekly once I get to about 12 000 words. Even if you don't review, considering I will still continue it, you are better off review, it will allow me to make the story better for you.

3. I love it when people point out ways I can improve my story, and they tell in a logical sequence of words :-P

R. D.


	6. What a Night!

5. What a Night!

Legault entered The Hideout – yes he liked that name, it was unremarkable, yet struck fear within the hearts of men, or at least it would when Legault was finished with his business – to a most unusual sight.

Matthew and Alexia sat on opposite sides of the long Nordic table, laughing and drinking, and obviously flustered from some recent event. Legault chuckled at the obviousness of it, for he knew that 'event' well.

"Alas, you did not think to wait for me Matty, you know how I oh' so dearly love drinking, particularly with good company" Legault smiled and sat down at the end of the table in a large royal-looking chair and poured himself a glass of the clear alcohol Matthew and Alexia seemed to be enjoying, and he chuckled when he realised that it was just water.

"Umm… Legault, would you care to explain why you are covered in blood," Matthew smiled and added sarcastically "or did the tomatoes beat you up again?"

Legault sighed and thanked Matthew for his impeccable sense of humour, deciding to use the joke as an excuse to go and get changed and he silently berated himself for forgetting what he had just done.

"Ah, you know how the tomatoes are Matty, they hate me" Legault smiled and left the room.

"You're a funny man Matthew," Alexia smirked, "I like 'em funny."

"Obviously" Matthew said with playful sincerity, making Alexia slap him on the arm.

They stopped their playful banter when Legault re-entered the room wearing the same clothes, except they were jet-black and he now donned a white beret, a most unusual style for Legault, always being a man that was heard and not seen.

"My friends let us go out tonight and celebrate our little troupes' newfound business take-off." Legault proclaim enthusiastically, so enthusiastically that Matthew had not the heart to dampen the moment by asking how Legault being covered in blood had to do with their groups business 'take-off'. Matthew shuddered visible; he knew the answer to that question and was hoping that Legault had a damn good excuse.

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time," Matthew said in a tone that was hopefully cheerful "The night is getting late, and a full house makes celebration all the more fun."

Matthew and Alexia got ready – which for thieves meant re-dressed and equipped themselves – and ushered Legault out the door.

"To the McGuile Inn" Matthew exclaimed and when Alexia turned to him he signalled for her to go along with what he was saying.

"And a night of fun for all" Alexia added as cheerfully as possible, doing well to cover up her confusion at Matthew's proclamation.

* * *

"You cannot be serious Hector- I mean 'Milord', Legault was nothing but a nice man from when I joined with you and Lord Eliwood, and from what Lyndis told me he was a nice man from when he joined with you at Dragon's Gate." Nino was still shaken by everything Hector just told her, and still not sure what to reply, as he'd asked her to come with him as he went to go confront Legault.

"I don't think this is the Legault we once knew, remember after the fight with Nergal he stole a sword from Lyndis and ran away with Jaffar. They are both important to you as Jaffar is your friend and that blade was wielded by Lloyd."

Seeing that Nino still wasn't totally convinced he decided to appeal to her sensitive, violence-hating side. "Also, from what I saw I have reason to believe that Legault committed a crime in my city, as Lord of Ostia, I am within my right to punish those who commit crimes, if you come along you will have a say in whatever I do to Legault." Hector smiled inwardly as he saw Nino finally give in.

"Lead the way Milord" Nino said, and as they strolled off under the moonlight, Hector couldn't help but notice that the little mage he once knew had certainly grown into a young and beautiful sage.

* * *

Legault spun on them as soon as he realised that the McGuile Inn was in fact empty and abandoned.

"What is the meaning of this Matty" Legault said with a smile that was betrayed by the rage in his eyes, "What do you intend to do – to _try _to do –to me? I'll warn you now that I beat you cleanly last time it came to blows, and I don't remember even having to draw sword, or blood".

"I'd like to know why you did it? What did those two boys do to you, and what did you think you would gain?" Matthew held up the card with even more rage in his eyes then Legault, "A free ticket to a brothel? You make me sick" Matthew then spat at Legault's feet.

"Whatever wickedness has tainted the good in Legault's heart? I don't really care, I intend to beat it out of you" Matthew said honestly, the rage disappearing from his eyes.

Matthew flipped his daggers out of their concealed sheaths and sent then spinning into the air, then skilfully caught them so one was pointing upwards and one pointing downwards. Legault simply ran at Matthew, drawing out the scimitar he had stolen known as the Regal Blade.

Alexia cried out at them not to continue, honestly scared for her newfound love, but realising too, that Matthew obviously knew what he was doing to so initiate a fight-to-the-death. She shuddered at that notion, surely it would not come to that, would it?

Legault tripped and fell hard to the floor as Matthew moved to the side, leaving his foot sticking out. Before Matthew could put a dagger in his back, Legault rolled away and leaped to his feet, once again charging at Matthew. Matthew was truly confused by Legault's all-or-nothing attacks, but wasn't silly enough to doubt Legault even a bit.

Matthew side-stepped again hoping that Legault would not make the same mistake again and hoping that he would pursue. Matthew smiled inwardly as Legault did indeed stop before he fell over. Legault swung his Blade out at Matthew, aiming for his hips, but Matthew used his daggers – with them still in the one up, one down hold – as a lock and caught Legault's arm holding the Regal Blade.

The lock, Legault realised, had his arm in a vice, and no squirming was going to release it. Knowing that, Legault started to run around the perimeter of Matthew's form and though it hurt tremendously, Matthew did release his lock on Legault's arm, but unfortunately for Legault, Matthew stole the Regal Blade from Legault's grip so he could undo the lock he had on Legault's arm.

Legault realised that unless he could reclaim his weapon, or at least find a makeshift weapon (which in the deserted Inn was highly unlikely), he was definitely up shit creek (without a boat let alone a paddle Legault chuckled dryly to himself).

* * *

"Where exactly _are_ we going Milord" Nino asked, her voice softened by the fact she was out of breath from trying to keep up with Hector.

"To a man who is well known around Ostia as a popular information trafficker," Hector said in his trademark rough voice "and please, call me Hector" he added before turning and continuing his hurried walk towards his destination.

Nino sighed as she once again had to jog quickly to catch-up (and keep-up) with Hector, feeling angry that the man was showing no sympathy for her shorter and less muscular legs.

But how could she be angry at this man? Nino thought. Soon after the final battle with Nergal – and only a day after Legault and Jaffar ran off into the night – Nino was pondering what she was going to do with her life, and even before that, how was she going to feed and cloth herself. Hector had provided the solution to that problem, and so far had set her on her way to having a better life then she had ever imagined.

Having showed her proficiency in the art of Anima magic, Hector had informed her of the magic school in Ostia, where mages and shamans were trained to army standard, and told her that, on his word, they would except her into their school.

So a week later, having said their good-byes to Eliwood and Lyn (which Nino still giggled at, knowing that Hector and Lyndis had done a little more then just say good-bye), Nino and Hector had left for Ostia, where Nino would begin her – formal – training, and Hector would take up his role as Marquess Ostia in the stead of his newly deceased uncle, Lord Uther, who had unfortunately never sired an heir.

Nino had to swerve quickly to avoid a pole that seemingly came out of nowhere and then swerve back again to follow Hector into the small alleyway he had entered.

Nino watched as Hector stood nervously near a tiny doorway, then looked around to check no-one saw them and grabbed Nino and together they rushed through the doorway.

It was surprisingly dark considering they were near an open doorway, so Nino snapped her fingers and uttered a command word and they were suddenly bathed in light that was radiating from Nino's hand where there was a tiny, flickering flame.

Hector signalled for her to stay close to him and they started to make their way through what appeared to be some sort of labyrinth. Then, out of nowhere, two ruffians appeared, wielding large axes.

"Ya might want to leave now," one of them said, holding up his finely polished axe to accentuate the point, "Ya ain't suppose' to be here, and I ain't to be letting ya stay either".

Just as the last word left his mouth, his head was missing a mouth and its ears and nose and all the other parts of a head, as it had been lopped from his shoulders by Hectors equally large, and far more dangerous axe called Armads, a legendary weapon wielded by one of the eight heroes in The Scouring a millennia ago.

The other ruffian, seeing how easily his comrade was dispatched, turned tail and ran, accompanied by a loud chortle from Hector. "Ha! He should be glad he wasn't fried alive by your Elfire spell" Hector joked, smiling at Nino. Nino returned the smile, thinking how almost anyone meeting Hector for the first time seemed to have to fight him, if you could call getting your head chopped off a fight.

They continued their way through the labyrinth, finding it a lot easier to navigate considering they were able to pace the screaming and running ruffian. Sure enough, within a few minutes they came out into a huge hall, the only downside being the fifty or so equally large and imposing ruffians standing around, talking and eating.

Seeing the two intruders enter they all drew forth their crude weapons and moved towards the intruders, making hilariously outrageous attempts to scare Nino and Hector off by making funny faces and rude gestures. Unfortunately for them, Hector, being the crowned Marquess Ostia, took it as quite an insult, throwing him into a battle rage.

As Hector chopped away with abandon, Nino proved once again that timing and strategy always wins the day. She noticed that these obviously inexperienced ruffians were all moving in close to Hector, making it easy for him to swing his formidable Armads around and be guaranteed that he would score a few hits. Also, it made Nino's magic attacks more effective because she could aim a spell with a large radius at the group – after first having putting a resistance spell on Hector – and injure or kill dozens of them at a time. Soon enough the battle was over and Hector, being the experienced war veteran he was, checked all the charred and maimed bodies for trinkets or items of value.

Hector didn't get to finish his scouring, as about ten seconds later, a man wearing a jet-black tuxedo with girlish frills on the ends walked into the room, escorted by a fairly short yet very lean woman, holding a powerful-looking staff and a jewelled dagger in her other hand, which made Nino assume she was a sorceress of some kind – which had Nino intrigued being a powerful Sage(ss) herself.

"What is it with uninvited guests and killing all my guards?" Ames said loudly, extreme annoyance in his voice "Is it too much to ask to knock before inviting yourself in for certain do-"

Ames was cut short as he realised who his 'uninvited guest' was. He straightened himself and took a breath before continue his brisk walk to stand before Hector.

"You have information that I need Ames," Hector said confidently "I will leave with it one way or another". Hector's supreme confidence was obviously put-on (not that Hector wasn't confident) but Nino understood that was the only way you could speak to criminals as the Lord of Ostia.

"I do believe that is a bold statement considering you are outnumbered, and I assure you out powered, in this situation." Ames motioned for the sorceress to come and stand beside him, as if to accentuate the point. Hector wasn't fazed in the least; and for once neither was Nino, for both knew each others' tremendous skill.

"I need to know about a newcomer to Ostia; an evil-doer which I intend to punish, yet I know not where he is in Ostia or where he intends to go". Ames seemed slightly off-balance from Hector's to-the-point request, but Nino had a second notion that Ames might indeed know something about Legault's appearance in Ostia.

Nino and Hector nearly fell over upon hearing Ames simple reply: "Follow us", he said, motioning for the sorceress to lead the way.

They led Nino and Hector down three long hallways all lined with blue glowing magic torches. They went down a few flights of stairs into a large room where there were at least five barred cells and each of the cells stank of urine. Nino gasped quietly, realising that Ames must have himself caught Legault.

When Hector and Nino laid eyes on Jaffar – it was obviously him, because of his trademark, black-as-night clothing – Hector had to stand in front of Nino and put his hand over her mouth to stop her crying out and spoiling Hector's new plan.

* * *

Legault dived out the door as Matthew swung the Regal Blade at Legault's head, causing the Blade to get lodged in the wood of the doorframe. Matthew quickly improvised, jumping atop the stuck Blade, using it as a springboard to launch himself in the air, high over Legault's head.

Legault looked up just in time to see Matthew plummet towards his head, his arms extended with daggers leading. Legault knew he had no time to jump out of the way, unless Matthew made a serious error with his aim.

Alexia stared on miraculously as Matthew jumped high into the air over Legault, and came not so gracefully crashing down to the side of Legault – because just as Matthew aimed himself at Legault, the sun rose from it's nightly slumber, temporarily blinding Matthew.


	7. Another Day, Another Course

6. Another Day, Another Course

"I do believe this is who you were after Milord" Ames said half-heartedly, not particularly happy that he might have to give away his possession with getting paid for it.

"It is indeed," Hector said with a smile, obviously to spite Ames "and for your troubles I will make sure you are in jail by the end of the year." As Hector and Nino walked out of the building, Jaffar in tow, they couldn't hold themselves any longer, and burst out laughing at the complete shock on Ames face.

As they exited the building, Jaffar went to walk down the lane in the opposite direction, but was stopped by Hector's cheerful but booming voice; "Jaffar, you have much to explain to us before we let you go anywhere".

Jaffar gave Hector a look that would frighten most normal men, then turned around to stare at Hector; you could almost see the red beam connecting their eyes.

Jaffar broke into a smile and walked over to Hector, "Indeed I do my warrior friend, but I must first let my companions know of my whereabouts. Meet me outside the Armoury; pretend you are checking out the weapons".

"No! Jaffar, we didn't come to bust you out and talk to you, we came because we suspected Legault has committed a horrible crime, and Nino and I need to know what's going on" Hector's dismay showed clearly his troubled thoughts.

Jaffar looked like a small breeze could easily blow him away, "You don't think, by chance, that he might have killed someone?"

Hector nodded slowly, grimly and Jaffar punched the wall of the nearby house, "Legault you fool!" Jaffar sprinted off down the path that he intended to go originally and yelled back for them to make haste.

* * *

Legault ran over to Matthew and kicked him in the side of the head, sending Matthew across the ground, his daggers flying out of his hands, to lay about ten metres away, splayed out like Jesus on the crucifix.

He stalked over to Matthew's prone body and swung his upper half into the air, ready to swing back down and drive his Regal Blade far into Matthew's chest. Unfortunately, he didn't see Alexia run towards him and was caught totally by surprise when she took a running jump and fly kicked him in the ribs. Legault rolled around on the ground in agony leaving Alexia standing in between the two prone forms, both weapon-less and in pain, yet it didn't take long for Alexia to rightly make her way over to Matthew's nearly unconscious form.

"You men are such idiots" Alexia said angrily, knowing full well that it was meant to be a fight to the death, and neither Legault nor Matthew were trying to prove anything. Something that Legault did – probably to do with the blood Alexia thought, finally catching on to what Matthew was doing – really angered Matthew.

She poured her last Elixir down Matthew's throat and stood back as Matthew sprung to his feet and stubbornly made his way over to Legault to finish what he'd started. "This is for two young and innocent children you bastard!" Matthew didn't hesitate, just plunged his silver dagger deep into Legault's heaving chest, causing Legault to scream in agony.

Alexia looked on in shock as a black mist swirled from Legault's deep wound. Looking to Matthew she saw that he was just as surprised as her. The dark mist kept swirling and solidifying until it formed into a humanoid figure, a man in a dark red, full body robe, his angular, tattooed face hidden under the thick hood attached to the cloak.

Alexia looked to Matthew hoping he had an explanation, apparently he did. Herheart sunk and her head shoutedout'not good' as soon as she looked at Matthew.

"The Magic Seal!" Matthew screamed in agony and looked to Legault's dying figure, "What have I done!" Matthew fell to his knees, his mind whirling back to the day this obviously started.

_Hector and Oswin – Oswin being in his newly upgraded General Armour that was as tough a rock – cut down the remaining lance-wielding Paladins that surrounded the chanting figure. With them out of the way, Legault leaped through a line of defending Myrmidons, and ran back and forth past the crouched and chanting Magic Seal, slashing everywhere there was an opening on the figure. After a while, with everyone staring on in amazement at Legault's unnecessary bravery – which was indeed bravery as none of them knew what powers or defences this well guarded creature, nay, monster had._

_Soon, the Magic Seal dissipated into a swirling black mist, leaving only bright red stains on the ground where it had been chanting only moments before._

That must have been it Matthew sighed sadly; just as the Magic Seal was dissipating, Legault took a big breath in being exhausted from his out-and-out attack. The mist must have travelled into Legault's body and mind.

Matthew was brought back to the tragic present by the Magic Seal's cackling – that evil, high-pitched cackling – and nearly feinted but for Alexia jumping behind him and holding him up in a half-embrace.

"What is your business you fiend" Matthew cried out bitterly, his hands stained with the blood of a friend who had been controlled.

_Revenge_ the Magic Seal telepathically communicated, _for thrice I was attacked, alas, three shall die_.

It seemed somehow befitting that Hector and Nino, led by Jaffar, arrived at the scene at that moment, each feeling liked they had been punched hard in the gut upon seeing the gruesome and confusing sight before them.

_So often in nature the prey delivers itself_ the Magic Seal screeched at them telepathically – the feeling being quite akin to nails on a chalkboard.

The Magic Seal once again dissolved into the black mist and with incredible speed, went around the backside of Jaffar and pushed itself into one of the many deep lacerations on Jaffar's whipped and beaten back.

Everyone turned and stared at Jaffar, who was staring aimlessly ahead as though he was waiting to drop dead. Nino couldn't take it any longer and rushed to Jaffar with her arms held wide. Jaffar turned to her and shook his head violently, then went completely still as did Nino as she had no idea what to do. Her answer came in the form of Jaffar's slashing Killing Edge. In an impressive show of magic, Nino simply disappeared as the Edge passed through what would have been her body and similarly appeared again, except this time she was beside Hector and already preparing to launch her trademark Elfire magic.

Matthew caught the look in Jaffar's eyes, a look of denial and fury. Matthew understood that Jaffar didn't want the same thing to happen to him as what happened to Legault. Looking to Nino, he realised that Nino had seen the look in Jaffar's eyes as well. But alas, Nino was no warrior; she was a kind-hearted young woman and was no capable of killing a man who had stopped his assassin ways (which was all Jaffar had ever known) simply so she could live.

Jaffar was a finely tuned killing machine and a moment of hesitation was all he needed to… run away. Matthew watched as Jaffar sprinted with all might down the wide road that paralleled the abandoned McGuile Inn. Matthew knew from his childhood on the Ostian streets that that road went directly to the city gates which were the only way to get in and out of the city. Matthew didn't wait to explain his intentions, instead he looked to Alexia and when she met his eyes he smiled and threw his two daggers to her and then took off full speed after Jaffar.

* * *

A few minutes later he watched from atop a square building over-looking the gates as Jaffar cut down the two guards stationed there and continue running through the gate. Matthew's fears were realised as he saw Jaffar take the western path from the forked road just outside the gates. He knew that that road would eventually lead to Pharae if one knew what roads to take in the many forks on that particular road. Matthew felt strange, sort of like he was about to throw up. The Magic Seal had said that he was attacked 'thrice' and as such three would die. Legault was but one of them, it was Guy who had attacked the Magic Seal a second time… Eliwood was unfortunately the first to plunge his Rapier through the evil being's chest. Matthew spent his walk back to his companions thinking about how he was going to explain his thoughts to them and fill in all the blanks about what had transpired since Matthew, Jaffar and Legault had joined together in the city.

* * *

The next day they all sat around the large Nordic table in the Hideout – Hector, Nino, Matthew, Alexia, and even Jessica (who Alexia said did have some considerable skill with a lance) – and talked about the tale Matthew had told them last night, each adding their own story, until it seemed all the gaps had been filled in about what had transpired since the final battle with Nergal.

Even later that day, Hector rejoined them at the Ostian gates – having been setting up his replacement (Oswin of course) for the time he was going to be away – and the group of five set out on their long journey to Pharae, each knowing that the legendary Eliwood's life was in their hands.

Matthew wore the same outfit he always wore except he had around his head Legault's trademark purple bandanna. Hector walked in his bulky and tough armour with his axe – the fabled Armads – secured to his waist, whilst he had the Regal Blade in a sheath on his back. Alexia was wearing the same as she had worn the day she met Matthew, and Jessica was wearing a rather whorish outfit that allowed you to see all of her except for her chest and groin, and as she walked she used her Steel Lance as a sort of walking staff. Nino had her profession's chosen attire – the Sage robes – except she had Legault's cape around her shoulders, and had obviously dyed her hair black – most likely still in mourning at the loss of two important friends.

Matthew and Hector soon split off from the group, Matthew scouting ahead and Hector simply checking everywhere for possible dangers. _Whatever will be will be_ Matthew thought and with that he continued his scouting with grim determination.


	8. Blissfully Unaware?

7. Blissfully Unaware

Eliwood's dream life had come true. He was the new Marquess of Pharae and he had vowed to make his father proud. He had made alliances with places like Etruria and Bern (though Prince Zephial was starting to worry him). His wife Ninian – his cherished Ninian – was pregnant with their first child and Ninian had shown signs that she was starting to break out of her shy and depressed emotional shell. Yes life was one smile after another for Eliwood and he had made plans to travel to Caelin and then onto Ostia where he would reunite the three friends – Lyndis, Hector and himself – and see what each had been up to.

All this confused Eliwood as to why, all of a sudden, it had to go pear-shaped. Harken and Rath (who had decided to bring some more outlined direction to his life by becoming a member of the Pharaen forces) had returned from an expedition to the northern foothills and Rath was half-dead and Harken was lying on Rath's horse and was far from conscious. Rath later told the story that just after the sun went down they were fired at by unseeable enemy archers. As they went for cover they found that the enemy had prepared for that and as such had a line of troops all around them. Harken ran around Rath's horse trying to keep the enemies away from them while Rath shot down anyone far enough away with his wondrous Rienfleche and when they came close he cut them down with his Longsword. Rath explained how after Harken got beat down by some mace-wielding ruffians they heard a loud, primal voice shout something in an unknown dialect and all the attackers simply melted back into the shadows.

So Eliwood was again faced with a large-scale fight, and he was quite sick of fighting after seeing all the pain it brought during his travels with his put-together army. He had planned for his finest crew – Marcus, Fiora, Rath, Vaida, Dorcas, Rebecca and Lowen – to accompany himself into the mountains to defeat the newfound threat before something worse happened.

As they all rode or flew swiftly to the north, each of them used theimage of the battered Harken to spur them on. They were all greatly surprised to see that the enemy had obviously prepared for their arrival. The enemy force was in a proper formation. All the fighters and lance-wielders were evenly spread out and archers were making up the back line. Eliwood could also see some mages carrying staves. Eliwood then noticed a figure approaching them on horse-back, which Eliwood assumed meant they were going to parley. When the figure reached them he pulled on the reins and brought his horse to stand about a metre from Eliwood who centred his tiny yet formidable group. The man atop the horse threw back the hood of his large, think cloak and revealed a face that had a stunning similarity to Uhai. The man, seeing Eliwood's face, merely chuckled.

"I'm assuming you think you've seen a ghost?" the man said in a deep baritone voice. He gave another chuckle as Eliwood nodded slowly. "It is good to know that my father died and left an impression. Indeed I am the son of Uhai, you can call me Quen", then man turned and started to ride away. Eliwood was confused by this until he heard the man shout back "I fight for my father!"

The small group heard many pounding footsteps and knew that battle had been joined.

Fiora flew off towards the stave and tome wielding mages while Vaida, carrying the Delphi shield, flew off towards the archers. The rest charged the similarly charging army with Rath riding off to the sides so he could 'trim the edges', a battle tactic he had perfected in his travels with Eliwood where he would ride around the sides of enemy troops and shoot into them until they broke apart, then he would systematically run down the fleeing troops and plunge his Longsword into their chests'. Rebecca actually stood up on the back of Eliwood's magnificent white horse and fired off arrows three at a time. Her skill clearly showed as Eliwood saw arrow after arrow sink into the chests of the oncoming warriors.

Dorcas waded into the middle of the stampede of troops. Usually men stupid enough to do this would be cut down, but Dorcas was definitely the one doing the cutting. Blow after blow smashed into Dorcas, but blow after blow was deflected by his enchanted golden armour. Eventually many of the enemy troops wised up and avoided the fearsome demon-of-a-warrior.

Lowen and Marcus made excellent headway. They charged the enemy troops and bowled over and trampled those who were not quick enough and those 'lucky' enough to avoid the charge were skewered by Marcus' and Lowen's Silver Lance's. Lowen at one stage drifted too far into the midst of the large army and would have been torn to shreds were it not for a newcomer to the battle. Isadora charged in next to Lowen and slashed at anyone close enough, sending blood splatter everywhere. Lowen was scared by the fire in her eyes, but knew too that he would be similarly angry if this army were responsible for nearly killing Rebecca.

Within a few minutes the numbers of the attacking force had been whittled down to what seemed to be the more powerful of the enemy force. Soon after, a few more had been killed by Rath's devastating Rienfleche, and the battle had become 9 separate one-on-one battles. Lowen was doing fairly well against a large, mace-wielding Hero whose spinning battle style was causing Lowen to miss more often then not. Isadora had quickly cut down her enemy and rode up beside Eliwood to find him staring hard at Quen.

Eliwood drew his Rapier from its jet-black scabbard and held it out in front of him, signalling Quen to do the same. It became rather pointless a few seconds later when a jagged spear erupted through the front of Quen's chest and he fell off his horse to the ground and bleed to death.

Eliwood smirked as Vaida touched down next to the carcass and tore her Killer Lance from Quen's dead body. She snarled at the dead man then looked to Eliwood, her face plastered with a similar smirk.

"Excellent battle" she said simply then whispered to her wyvern mount (who she had nicknamed Killer, which for Vaida was a surprisingly non-violent name) and it took off back to the castle. Eliwood waited for a bit longer until he saw Fiora fly over as well and he summoned his companions and they all made their way back to the castle for a good night's rest.

All nine weary battlers made their way to their separate parts of the castle upon arrival leaving Ninian and Eliwood alone in the main dining room. Eliwood had hired some renowned builders to add to the already large castle and make it big enough so that each of his friends would have a part of the castle all to themselves; one for everyone who had been apart of 'Eliwood's Army' as it was aptly nicknamed.

* * *

As Fiora made her way to her room she checked no one was watching and turned left, intending to go to Vaida's room. It was no secret that the two were lovers – but considering Vaida's loud and powerful grunts of pleasure, it was never going to be a secret for long – yet Fiora had never fully adjusted to people knowing that she was a lesbian.

She was fairly surprised, yet far from concerned, to find Vaida already lying naked on the bed. Vaida looked up at her from the book she was reading and smiled, motioning for Fiora to leave her things – clothes included of course – in the corner of the room.

Fiora was soon naked and she jumped onto the bed next to Vaida and giggled as Vaida flung her book aside and took Fiora's left breast into her mouth. She suckled it and licked it while she moved her other hand down to Fiora's womanhood. She paused for a moment then shoved her hand deep into Fiora, making her scream in delight. She thrust hard and fast for a good few minutes until Fiora's screams became really loud and a sweet-smelling liquid seeped out around Vaida's hand. Then Vaida moved away and sat on the end of the bed with her thighs spread wide apart.

"Dig in" Vaida said seductively and Fiora didn't need to be told twice. Fiora moved toward her on all fours and grabbed Vaida's breasts in her hands while she licked furiously at Vaida's womanhood.

Vaida watched as Fiora's ample breasts jiggled as she licked more and more furiously at her vagina and before long she could take it no longer and groaned loudly in ecstasy.

* * *

Isadora was too deep in thought, looking at her beloved Harken lying in his bed most certainly dying, to hear Fiora and Vaida's passionate cries (while everyone else in the castle was). Isadora was a strong woman and she knew it, but this was more then she could handle. She had always wanted kids and since the day she met Harken she knew he would be the only one she could spend her life with.

All the strength in the world wasn't going to cure this overwhelming depression she felt at the loss of her loved one. Then Isadora realised there was another she could turn to. Eliwood had faced a similar depression after believing he had killed Ninian, surely Eliwood would be able to comfort her.

Lost in those thoughts, Isadora never heard the last words Harken uttered before he died, "Isa…dora…"

* * *

Ames walked along the streets of Ostia with little worry. He had always been the most powerful crime leader in Ostia during the reign of Lord Uther, and no replacement to the throne was going to cause him more trouble then that powerful (but long dead) man.

Being an information trafficker, Ames had recently received details that Oswin, who was Hector's High General, had become caretaker to the throne. He was told that Hector had left for Pharae accompanied by a band of rogues – including the girl Nino – to hunt down an 'escaped' Jaffar - as even Ames had no idea what really happened.

So Ames did have a plan in mind. He would seize control of the city in Lord Hector's absence. He would unite all the people of Ostia who desired a new way of life. He would then prepare his army for Hector's return, and crush the young Marquess, obliterating any ties to the cities former lawfulness. Yes, Ames had a wicked plan in mind and he was quite capable of carrying it out, but unfortunately, he had never met Oswin.

* * *

Oswin walked along the corridors of the castle totally at ease, his tank-like armour light as a feather and well greased, and his mind filled with pleasant thoughts of owning his own castle (which had been a life-long dream as Oswin had been a poor orphan until the army found out his fighting prowess).

He had been selected by Hector to rule in his absence – which Hector had told him that Eliwood had called for him and Lyndis to travel to Pharae alone – and Oswin believed he was doing a fine job… at doing nothing. But he wasn't upset about this. Despite his huge size and warrior spirit Oswin was a gentle man, and loved the luxuries in life like what he found daily in the castle.

However, Oswin's traversing of the castle corridors was not without direction. Oswin had left his Rex Hasta lance with the castle's top Sages in hopes that they would dispel the annoying evil curse the weapon carried. Oswin eventually reached their door and took a breath in before he turned the knob and strode briskly in.

Oswin was glad he hadn't eaten anything earlier this day, as when he walked in he saw sticky, green puss all over the floor. A few robed men (Sages obviously) waltzed up to Oswin and held Rex Hasta out before them. Oswin took the lance and smiled then hurried out of the room, not wanting to know or see any more of the green puss.

* * *

Guy, Karel and Karla took their time looking through the marketplaces of Bulgar – which was still the largest city in Sacae – smelling the aromas and examining the fine weapons on display. They were here because Guy desired a new blade, one that he could create a legacy for himself with, and he simply wasn't content with a standard, sharp-edged Wo Dao, which Karla and Karel had presented him with the day before the three departed from Eliwood's group and left to wander the wide world.

At the moment, Guy carried two Brave Swords (having not long ago 'lost' the Wo Dao) in two scabbards, one on each side of his hip. He grew tired of the Swordmaster's code of 'one blade, one warrior' and had started practising with two swords. Guy was an extremely good Swordmaster with lightning quick hands, but the Brave Swords took his skills beyond that, allowing him to attack nearly eight times before the enemy even realised he was there.

But he didn't like swords, they were simply not elegant enough for his fine art – and it was certainly an art. He wanted to try dual Katanas, the blades of the Ninja. He knew that in the windswept plains of Sacae he would find these blades.

After maybe an hour of looking Karla ran up to Guy and held out before him the sharpest looking blade he had ever seen, sharper then his old Killing Edge, and it glowed a feint yellow.

"The merchant I bought it from said it is called Crackle, it is enchanted with a strong electricity spell, you just need to will the sword to use its shock powers and paralyse a foe". Karla smiled and Guy reached for his purse, but Karla grabbed his arm and forced it away. "It is a gift my friend, for you have brought my brother and me together, and stopped him from his maniacal killing sprees".

They kept up the search for another one, but Guy finally decided to stick with Crackle and his Brave Sword, his reasoning was he couldn't be called a Swordmaster if he didn't like every single type of sword.

Karel came back to them with a dark crimson robe that was the same as his old one, which he had obviously traded in for this one. "There is no damn place to change around here" Karel said angrily, or would have if his voice could convey emotion. Even his time with Lucius, the monk who truly did tame the Killer, Karel had made no attempt to change his one tone demeanour, not that Karla or Guy cared about that, as long as he wasn't planning to kill them.

They set off right into the Sacean desert where they were payed well to kill anyone disturbing innocent travellers or to kill anyone that wore a turban. They had little idea they were soon going to face a challenge that the three of them would not likely survive.

Just as they left the city, they did happen to see Lady Lyndis on the back of a black horse, and Karel had to pull hard at Guy to get him to keep walking; for he knew that Guy should not speak to that heartbreaker ever again.


	9. Harsh Reality

8. Harsh Reality

The first week of travelling for Matthew and Hector and the others went fairly smoothly. Once, while Matthew was out scouting he came across tracks that suggested someone was scouting him at the same time, but they later found it was a simple road bandit, who ran away at the sight of powerful Hector swinging around Armads.Indeed that was a funny site to behold.

Even Matthew was glad when they finally were stopped by a rather large gang of highwaymen about another week later. They were all large men, except for one who was larger and stronger then Hector, and one who was about the same height as Matthew and looked to be a Mercenary.

Hector charged straight at the largest warrior and was surprised as the man tried a really basic attack which Hector turned aside and lopped the man's head off. Matthew was equally annoyed at the weakness of the opposition, he could just stab his daggers at a random spot and they seemed to jump in front of the blade, it was like they wanted to die. Within a few seconds they were all lying on the ground dead.

"Is it just me, or did we both just realise our opponent was nowhere near as skilled as us. A year ago and I would have died at the sight of that large man, and yet I could now take him down with my eyes closed." Matthew turned to Alexia and she smiled at him, but the smile seemed to have an ambiguous meaning. Matthew knew he had plans for tonight at that moment.

"Yeah" Hector sighed, then turned and continued his marching. Matthew could understand; Eliwood and Hector were brothers from different mothers, like himself and Leila used to be soul-mates.

They had to jog fairly quickly to keep up with the anxious and pained Hector. But they gave up when they noticed he had walked directly off course.

"Leave him," Matthew stated loudly enough so Hector could hear him, "he will find his way back to our group." With that the group made haste for Pharae, leaving Hector alone with his thoughts.

As he walked aimlessly, his thoughts filled with images of Eliwood falling to the floor with one of Jaffar's Killing Edges in his back, Hector felt rage build inside of him, and that rage focussed his thoughts, and Hector ran that night, ran with all his might for Pharae. Hector was not going to lose another friend to this monster known as the Magic Seal.

* * *

The Magic Seal (in the body of Jaffar) watched on gleefully as the bandits he had taken control of (by defeating their previous leader in combat) were slaughtered by Hector and Matthew.

After the fight was finished, the Magic Seal wasted no time in continuing its straight-forward path to Pharae Royal Castle.

As he came through a clump of bushes he stumbled on an occupied campsite.

Around the fire, all the people there – which there were four – looked at Jaffar with utter amazement stamped all over their faces.

"Jaffar?" said a high-pitched voice, which belonged to a girl with bubblegum pink hair, with a ponytail coming out on both sides.

"What are you doing here?" said another voice, a fair bit deeper, belonging to a boy no older then the girl, with shoulder length, deep purple hair, wearing a cape of a royal blue that went down to his feet which stood out considering his red underclothes.

The Magic Seal looked at the other two still sitting down near the fire, and then looked back to the two talking to him.

He knew their names, or at least Jaffar did, but considering he was in full control of Jaffar's body, it made little difference. He looked at each of them and said there names softly.

"Erk…Serra…Priscilla…Raven", the Magic Seal chuckled. Using Jaffar's finely tuned body, the Magic Seal leaped out at the pink-haired, young girl, but was shocked – quite literally – when he felt an explosion near his stomach, and was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"You aren't Jaffar!" Erk said confidently, "and if you continue to stay here longer then it takes to leave the campsite, I will personally blow your body into smithereens!"

The Magic Seal was surprised how powerful the purple-haired boy called Erk was, and didn't want to be told twice. The Magic Seal, using Jaffar's assassin skills, disappeared into the shadow, and made note to kill the 'Erk' as soon as was possible.

* * *

Eliwood and Ninian, both donned in black attire, made their way through the garden slowly, stopping to admire the sheer beauty of nature, and they were sad that the likes of Harken would never again enjoy such simple pleasures.

They arrived at the pyre a few minutes later, and looked everyone there in the eye, then turned their gaze upward to see Harken's body lying atop the pyre.

Harken had always said he wanted to be cremated like his forefathers – a funeral befitting the noble man he was. They stared on silently, mournfully, as the Bishop lit the lower rungs of the pyre, and the fire spread throughout. Isadora cried as the flames began to lick at Harken's dead body. It was a harsh wake-up call to Eliwood, a wake up call that life is hardly ever easy, that the good times are rewards for surviving the constant bad times. He vowed then to change that philosophy in Pharae, to make everyday a day of happiness, he wasn't going to die like Harken, not without having accomplished something memorable in his life.

* * *

Lyndis was getting tired of finding Guy only for him to disappear into the crowd with Karel. How she hated that man. Even if he had reformed his ways, he had killed hundreds of people who were confident and unlucky enough to say they were a good swordsman within earshot of the deadly Karel. He had even decided to challenge Lyn to a fight – but unlike normal not to the death – but when he went into her tent to speak to her, he found her in the arms of Hector, making love to him.

The next day when Lyn had gone to speak with him, she stumbled upon Guy, who nearly cried at the sight of her. She saw him jump upon a horse and ride away, and when she pursued him, she saw he had ridden to catch-up with Karel and Karla who had left earlier that morning.

It broke her heart that Guy had had feelings for her, and found out that Lyn had given herself to another man. She was not a bad person; she strived to better herself all the time. But that was the harsh reality of life, not all things were fair.


	10. Destinations

9. Destinations

Erk, Serra, Raven and Priscilla continued there journey to Etruria the next morning, mixed feelings floating around all their minds.

Erk was planning on proposing to Serra when they reached Etruria, and the thought of her saying yes made his heart soar. But those good feelings were cancelled out time and time again by nagging thoughts of what had happened to Jaffar. He stopped once again and continued his thoughts about Serra, but Erk's analytical mind wouldn't let go of those disturbing thoughts.

Serra was blissfully unaware of Erk's plans but she was just as happy to be going to Etruria, where she could finally meet with Renault and Lucius again, and show them how powerful a Bishop(ess) she had become. She had been practising night and day with the Luce tome, and she planned on challenging Lucius to a friendly duel to see if he could beat her. To say she was confident was an understatement, as she was telling herself she was prepared to take on a man who wielded to magic of St. Elimine, Aureola, giving to him by Eliwood after Athos died. She was also looking forward to seeing how Canas was going with his light magic studies. She still couldn't believe a Druid had been allowed visit a Holy Temple, even if Canas was the kindest dark magic user in many centuries.

Priscilla's thoughts were of Erk, as they always seemed to be these days. She knew his heart belonged to Serra, but she just didn't see the appeal. Serra was a Bishop(ess) in training, and she was getting there, but she was but a girl, she was indeed a young woman but she had the attitude of a young girl. She was loud-mouthed and very picky. Priscilla knew that Erk and herself had shared something special and she firmly believed she was more mature then Serra. These thoughts were breaking her heart.

Raven was probably the saddest of the group. How he hated Bartre. Raven had fallen head over heels for Karla, who happened to be Bartre's mortal enemy, and then he finds that Bartre and Karla had become lovers. How unfair life had been for him. But there was an upside to life at the moment; he was on his way to Etruria to the city of Reglay where Lucius was now staying at a Bishop's Holy Temple. Raven had so much respect for that man, he considered him his brother, and what are brothers for but to help you in bad times.

Yes many thoughts were floating around the weary travellers' heads as they made there slowly to the kingdom of Etruria.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three Swordmasters to run into trouble. A large group of Nomads surrounded the threesome and ordered them to drop their weapons. Unfortunately, of all the things to command of a Swordmaster – if you are stupid enough to try – is to tell them to drop their weapon, as it was akin to asking a mother to drop her baby.

Guy exploded into action, but not before Karel. Karel cut the two front legs off both the horses in front of him in one slash of his sharp Wo Dao, and Guy did the same to the two in front of him. They both spun around to see that Karla was no longer behind them, or anywhere near them in fact. But neither Guy nor Karel were novices and didn't waste time in wondering where she was. They noticed that the Nomads had gotten off there mounts and had drawn out what appeared to be Longswords.

Half the group made their way toward Guy while the other half moved toward Karel, but they had seen this type of divide and conquer method before. They looked to each other and used a hand signalling method that Karel had perfected to communicate, and that Guy had recently thought of ways to improve it.

_Should be good practise _Karel signalled, and with that they moved apart to allow each group to form around them.

Two of the Nomads around Guy thrust there Longswords at him, but Guy moved his hips to the right, batting the sword coming for him on that side away, then he remembered the enchantment on Crackle, and when Crackle came in contact with the blade to bat it away, he willed the Crackle to electrocute the enemy swordsman. The man instantly started to shudder and was unfortunately in contact with the other Nomads, so when he started to shudder, eventually all of them did and after a while Guy willed the shocking to stop, and the Nomads around him fell to the ground unconscious.

Karel was certainly having a harder time but Guy knew better then to try and help Karel. It was really a thing of beauty the way Karel fought. Guy watched as Karel darted this way and that, cutting Nomads wherever there was an opening, and whenever one of them slashed at him or thrust there sword at him, Karel, with the slightest of wrist movements, sent the blade slashing or thrusting into another Nomads body. But eventually Karel started to wear down and a few of the swords were getting through and nicking him.

That's when Karla came out from under the sand! It was like the sand was forming into a likeness of her, and in fact, Guy noticed, that was exactly what was happening as another Karla likeness appeared from the sand and cut down one of the remaining Nomads. Guy decided that he wouldn't be lectured by Karel if he didn't help in the first place so Guy put Crackle into the spine of one Nomads, then as he ripped it back out he twirled it in his fingers and slashed another in the neck as he put Crackle back in its sheath.

"I didn't need your help" was all Karel said as he started to loot the bodies of coins and items of value. Guy was more interested about what happened and walked over to what he assumed was the real Karla.

"How did you do it?" Guy asked, his face showing utter amazement.

"Well you weren't the only one that got a new sword" Karla said with a mischievous smile growing on her face. She turned around then turned back holding a sword that looked exactly like Guy's Crackle except it had a brown coloured handle and the blade's edge glowed a weak brown colour.

"I call it Sand Edge" she said and chuckled wistfully. She turned to follow Karel who had already continued walking down the sandy path. Guy smiled as Karla told him to hurry up, then melted into the sand then unmelted to stand beside Karel about 20 metres away. Guy was looking forward to seeing what magical Blade they would discover next.

* * *

Matthew was almost getting sick of the good progress they were making. They had seen no fighting, and Matthew once again chuckled at the obvious effect being around Hector had had on him. He wanted a challenge, and Matthew had never wanted a challenge ever before in his life.

Matthew was flooded with feelings of relief and impending doom when he finally saw the spires of Castle Pharae. He looked to the rest of them but they all had their attention focussed on something else.

In the distance, behind some trees poking over the top of the back of Castle Pharae, they saw fire.

The group of four ran with all their might to the castle then Matthew led them around the back and they nearly ran straight into Hector but they pulled up short, not because they were worried of knocking him over, but they were worried that he would knock them over.

"It's ok" Hector said to them "They are cremating Harken". Hector looked like a small wind could blow him away.

"B-But… h-how" Matthew was shocked, his thoughts reeling back to the battle against Jerme when Matthew had run off to fight him to prove himself as an Assassin. He remembered that he was on his knees in front of Jerme and that just as the killing blow fell, a sword lopped of Jerme's head and Harken strode forward and pulled Matthew to his feet. "Fight on!" he commanded and ran off to find Eliwood.

Matthew shook his head and once again looked at Hector, and indeed the big man looked anguished.

"Lord Hector?" Nino motioned towards the castle, and Matthew understood that now was no time to stop. The group started to walk towards the castle, but Matthew stayed behind with Hector, knowing that something else was getting at the big man.

"Matthew, I was planning on informing Harken of the problem as there is no man I would trust more. He was a good man to Eliwood and me when we were younger. He was an excellent cook. He saved our lives once… me and Eliwood" Hector had tears rimming his eyes.

"He was a good man Milord" Matthew said trying to ease the big man's guilt, "but there are more pressing issues at hand, surely Harken would be upset if he thought you were putting your sorrow for him ahead of our mission to save Eliwood?"

"That isn't my concern Matthew," Hector turned to Matthew and gave him a look of exasperation, a look that Matthew was actually glad to see, "I'm worried that this might be the workings of the Magic Seal".

"Surely that is not possible Lord Hector? Jaf… the Magic Seal would not have that much control of our assassin friends body as to infiltrate a castle inhabited by some of the greatest fighters ever known?"

"He sent that group of bandits after us didn't he?" Hector smirked, or would have had the situation not been so dire.

"Matthew you will patrol Pharae Castle this night, and any movement what so ever…" Hector handed Matthew a small bauble, "and you hold this in your hand and in your mind say the word 'danger' really clearly".

Matthew never did like magic, even though he was the fastest of three (now two) assassins of Eliwood's Army, he had the worst trouble with magic users, and on more then one occasion it took Pent's or Serra's Recover staff to bring him back to consciousness after being hit by a magic attack.

"Anything for my King" Matthew said with sarcasm, hoping to get a reaction from Hector. He never got it and as Hector marched sullenly to the castle Matthew kicked the dirt at his feet.

* * *

"Commander Oswin! Commander Oswin!" shouted a soldier as he bolted down the corridors that would lead to the throne room. He didn't expect, however, that Oswin would actually find him. As the soldier came around one corner he saw Oswin closing the door of the room that held the castle's top Sages. The soldier had to throw his arms back and put his feet down hard, but it still wasn't enough and he crashed hard into Oswin. Of course this hurt the soldier more then it 'the Tank' (as he was affectionately referred to in Ostia) and the soldier was experienced enough to twirl as he hit Oswin and went sprawling to the ground more gracefully then most who had collided with Oswin.

"What is it Cale?" Oswin said looking down at the man now rubbing his head furiously, trying to dull the ache.

"I bring news…" Cale paused for a second to give his head a good shake, "I bring news from Archery-Master Wil". Cale handed the parchment to Oswin and when he unfurled it, Cale still began to give him the jist of it, as was custom for soldiers to do for military leaders.

"It seems he spotted many movements inside the castle walls last night when he was on night duty, and he had sanctioned none of these movements. He believes he spotted a piece of tattered rag on one of the tower spires, but decided it wiser to leave the locating to the experts." Cale finished with a salute and stated "sir", then went to go back the way he came but was grabbed on the shoulder by Oswin.

"Find me Sothe!" Oswin commanded in a polite tone (AN: yes I know! I've always wanted to crossover my two favourite FEs), quite uncommon in Army Generals, but certainly Oswin was not an ordinary General.

"But sir, you know you're the only one that trusts – in fact the only that likes that skilled but stuck-up brat. Besides Volke, if he should ever return, is far more skilled at… everything". Cale tried to make himself appear confident in front of Oswin, straightening his posture inside his pure white armour.

Oswin merely gave a noise that was somewhere between a sneer and a chuckle. "Until you are passed your soldier training and are considered to be a skilled Halberdier, I will not take what you believe as something from better judgement or understanding then my own. Now fetch!"

Oswin couldn't help but admire Cale, and was planning on promoting that man soon, once he had proven himself of course. Cale's well greased, white, plate-mail armour made hardly a sound as he bolted off down the hallway to find Sothe.

* * *

_Come on gurs plz R and R, it will really help me rwrite the story if i believe people like it or hate it, or have some sort of emotion towards it, i dont care if you pay the crap out of me about the story, i just need some feedback, that said, don't flame me as this is my first fic, so constructive criticism is preferred instead of flaming._


	11. Searching

10. Searching

As the sun set upon the hills south of Pharae Castle, Hector joined Ninian and Eliwood for dinner in the courtyard. Hector was quite aware that this was not going to be a comfortable dinner. He was here to save Eliwood, and Eliwood would listen to what he had to say, even if it did ruin dinner (the thought made Hector want to throw up because food was Hector's best friend).

"I'm so glad you could join us Hector, we have much to catch up on, no?" Eliwood's smile was contagious.

"Ah…well…" Hector started, but looking into those two sets of wide eyes, and Hector noticed Ninian actually looked joyous. "Indeed we do!" Hector said, forcing a grin. His hand went to the blue satchel he kept around his waist, and he took the talisman in his hands, it was still cold.

-¥-

Matthew strolled down the corridors fairly at ease. If one didn't know Matthew you would certainly think he was irresponsible, but that wasn't the case. Matthew always felt comfortable in situations where he knew exactly what was happening and why and what he was looking for or doing. This was one of those situations.

He heard a cluck a few paces back, making him spin swiftly on his heels and take a good look around and, seeing nothing, spun on his heels and continued his silent pacing of the corridors. He felt this was going to be a long night.

Matthew had already decided that he wasn't going to bring anyone into this, as no one else had the skills to avoid Jaffar he was trying to kill them, so no one else was going to know to be able to try to help stop him.

As he rounded a corner he heard a soft padding noise and he went to investigate. When he saw Fiora and Vaida going at it, he made a mental push to make him move away, a very hard task for a man such as Matthew, or any man in fact who liked women.

Finally breaking the spell, Matthew heard a soft ripping sound that most normal people would be unable to hear, and he sprinted off hoping to maybe catch Jaffar and get things over with.

Matthew instead came to a halt in front of a large oak door and he assumed this must be one the castle's larger bedrooms. Matthew entered and saw Lowen asleep. Matthew had to do a double take because usually people who were asleep weren't propped up against the wall. Matthew decided he should see if he was actually awake.

Matthew gave Lowen a small jab in the ribs, which Matthew found to be a person's most sensitive area, but Lowen didn't move his body or flick his eyelids in the slightest and Matthew started to panic.

Matthew heaved Lowen onto his smaller shoulders and threw him onto the bed, and tried his best to make it look like Lowen was in a deep sleep.

If Matthew didn't find Jaffar tonight there were going to be questions about Lowen, and Matthew would never be able to find Jaffar without the others getting in the way. Matthew realised this was a race against time. He had a thought then that was surprisingly disturbing, what if Jaffar found his Alexia.

With that thought in his mind, Matthew knew he couldn't let Jaffar get away from them, or even stay with them.

-¥-

The Magic Seal couldn't help but wonder what if Jaffar had stayed as the Angel of Death; surely none of Nergal's enemies would have been able to kill him. He was, in Jaffar's body, systematically dispensing of the warriors of Eliwood's Army, and he was pleased that he had so easily knocked out Eliwood's powerful Knight of Gold, Lowen (according to Jaffar's memory that was his name).

The Magic Seal using its magic in unison with Jaffar's skills, ran threw the castle without making a sound any louder then maybe a pin dropping. It didn't know that hot on its tail was Matthew, a man who had spent most of his life tracking people, and a pin dropping in a silent hall is surprisingly loud.

The Magic Seal made its way along swiftly, and without knowing its way around the castle, used the age-old method of following one of the walls which was proven to eventually get you where you wanted to go in a place with labyrinth like qualities, in this case castle corridors.

As the corridors became large hallways, The Magic Seal knew it was getting somewhere. Upon traversing the length of a particularly long hallway The Magic Seal gracefully rolled to a stop in front of a great, round, gold-plated porthole.

-¥-

It was times like these that Ames couldn't help but pity those on the lawful side. He had killed many people today that he had been planning to eliminate for a long time, but was unable to because of Hector's now legendary crack-down on murderers and assassins.

But Steward Oswin had recently reassigned more then half of the law enforcement soldiers to a new mission, which was to find any of the city's well-known and not-so well-known information traffickers, and bring them to the castle for 'questioning'.

Of course, Hector had been the nephew of the only man Ames had ever been afraid of, and as such, he considered that Hector must have learned a few tricks about catching criminals – which was why the take-over by Oswin came as a god send to Ames.

Ames would rule this city, would kill Oswin, and when Hector returned the mighty King would bow to Ames or he would be executed.

Of course, Ames held on to his sanity during this time of bliss, refusing to let thoughts of grandeur spoil the most brilliant plot ever designed (or at least in Ames eyes it was).

But, Ames considered the situation and furrowed his brow with irritation, Oswin hadn't totally stuffed-up the city's chances at keeping their precious monarchy, as with all the well known information traffickers and 'bad guys' currently in cells or running for their lives, Ames was finding it hard to find generals for his rebellion, as would be needed to command the thousands of scoundrels that would be needed to overturn Steward Oswin, and their again Oswin had hindered his plans – where was he going to find scoundrels now!

_No_, Ames thought,_ not scoundrels – warriors, even better, the warriors whose prowess in warfare is legendary; and whose hatred for humanity is never-ending._ Yes Ames was very pleased at his genius and the fact the Nergal had never thought to take advantage of what he was going to made Ames want to hug himself.


	12. Lurking in the Light

11. Lurking in the Light

_This is weird,_ Lucius thought as he meditated_ I know that darkness is a part of the world like the Light, but this is insane, is there no love in the world anymore?!_

Lucius, the newly appointed Bishop of the Church of Elimine had been becoming increasingly angry at the lack of compassion the people of the world were showing. As of late, Lucius had become more sensitive to violence and people had even noticed he had taken on a sort of glow. With his increased sensitivity came the realisation that darkness was once again descending on the world, but what it was he had no idea. He had no time to go and find out of course but surely, he thought, walking over to the window to let some let some light in, he could get someone to investigate for him.

Lucius smiled radiantly as he saw Erk, Serra, Priscilla and his dear friend Raven walk up the pathway to the Church's door.

As he rushed down the stairs from his room and walked gracefully yet quickly to the door he heard the expected pounding at the door, _Ah Raven, I knew some things don't change_. Lucius opened the door and ushered them in, hugging each of them as they came through the door, but when Raven got his turn to come in, he beat Lucius to it, giving him a hug that nearly made Lucius throw up his lunch.

"It's so good to see all of you again" Lucius said as he gazed over them when his eyes rested finally on Serra and Erk who was standing behind her and to the left.

Lucius couldn't help but notice that Serra had grown into a woman. Serra's pigtails were still there but they had grown a bit longer and were now an even lighter shade of pink. He also noticed that she was much more voluptuous then he remembered and he mentally slapped himself before his thoughts could go further. She had also grown a few centimetres putting the top f her head almost equal with Lucius, though Lucius still have a bigger frame.

He looked then to Erk to see he looked ready to slap Lucius as well, and Lucius was smart enough to put two and two together. Erk had grown over a foot and now resembled a purple-headed Pent except taller slightly.

Quickly speaking before the silence held for too long he said, "Please, sit down", motioning to the large chairs that were positioned around deep tray filled with scented candles of different colours and sizes.

* * *

Hector stomped back through the labyrinth-of-a-castle absolutely furious with himself for not being able to tell Eliwood how much danger he was in. _I am going to be the death of my best friend_ he thought _all you had to say was "Eliwood, you are in danger, I think it would be best if you left the castle for a few days with me"._

As he came to the large, gold porthole to his room he continued muttering furiously and quickly pushed it open, not stopping to realise that it was, in fact, open and went straight to his bed, discarding all his clothes except for his undergarments to the corner of the large room. Hector lay down on the bed and wondered where and what Matthew was doing. He didn't know what was under his bed at that very moment.

* * *

Matthew was still unable to find a clue as to Jaffar's whereabouts within the castle, and this was starting to be a bit of a drain on his pride. Matthew had always found his man before this. When suddenly an idea struck him, if he couldn't track Jaffar - _No! The Magic Seal_ he thought – he would have to think where he would go if he were the Magic Seal.

That's when it hit Matthew where to look, and he cursed himself for being so stupid. Then another though hit him. Things could possibly be about to go pear-shaped for Jaffar, and in an equally worse way for Hector. Matthew sped towards Eliwood's bedroom; _Eliwood and Hector have he same looking door to their bedrooms_.

* * *

Eliwood had his arm draped over Ninian as he walked back to his bedroom, having nowhere near as much trouble with what people had described to him as a maze for a castle.

Ninian mumbled something softly and he questioned her on it.

"I said there was something Hector didn't tell us, I could sense it", Ninian looked even slightly disturbed by this.

"I'm sure that whatever he was going to say wasn't that important nor of a sinister nature, Ninian you have my word that Hector is as careless with his words as anyone I know…"Eliwood looked deep into his wife's beautiful eyes, "he would have told us!"

Eliwood pushed open the porthole and came straight into the path of a speeding dagger.

* * *

Hector finally fell asleep after a lot of tossing and turning, after having finally decided that if Matthew had found something he would have let Hector know.

Just as his eyes closed one final time, Hector had the biggest rush of adrenaline he had ever felt, and made a rolling leap from his bed to land near his weapons.

At that same time a dagger plunged through the bottom of the bed, coming to a stop to protrude a good foot or so from the sheets of the bed, and some of the hand was visible, and was covered in a black material.

Hector grabbed Armads and cleaved the entire bed in half and wasn't surprised to see what was under it…

* * *

Matthew's hand holding the dagger stopped about an inch from Eliwood's face, but Matthew still had to give credit to Eliwood who obviously would have dodged the blow being in the crouched position he was and he had already slid his rapier from its sheath.

Matthew looked at Ninian as he slid his dagger back into the folds of his robe and bowed a deep bow.

"You'll have to excuse me, both of you, I am very sorry", and with that Matthew sprinted off into the 'maze' once again.

* * *

Hector threw all his weight behind the axe as he swung straight for the Magic Seal's neck, and instead of lopping off his head he met the famed Killing Edges as they smashed against the blade of the axe to deflect it.

Hector laughed, "Whatever made you think Jaffar was going to be a willing participant to your games you godforsaken Seal!"

The Magic Seal knew him to be right. So far Jaffar had led him to the wrong room, and had advised him of the wrong tactic to use against this large brute.

The Magic Seal, in Jaffar's body, leapt at Hector, deciding top try a new tactic. Just as Hector threw that might axe at Jaffar's flying body Hector remembered who he was trying to kill and so the blow did land, and the Magic Seal was shocked.

Unfortunately for the Magic Seal, the blow was struck with the other side of the axe, send the body of Jaffar blitzing into the broken remains of the bed, knocking the life out of the body.

Stuck in a body with nothing to do, the Magic Seal was finally shown once again in its true form, as the mist left Jaffar's body and dissipated to reveal that evil robed figure. Matthew gasped as he entered the room.

* * *

Sothe sat with his feet up on the table as he sipped his herbal tea. His green hair had grown long with his apathy to do anything but sit around and contemplate his now second removal from his brother.

When a messenger arrived with an order to begin a new life direction.

"This is from Lord-General Oswin of Ostia, you have until to tomorrow to depart with us or you will cease to be contacted by us as a source of business".


End file.
